


In Vino Veritas

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Barbara receives a phone call that leads to a very interesting and revealing experience





	

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

The sound of my mobile phone ringing from the depths of my work bag distracted me. I rolled off the couch and fumbled around in my bag until I retrieved it and pressed answer.

“Hello?”

“Is that Barb? It’s Mikey from the Rose and Crown.”

I frowned, puzzled as to why the landlord of mine and Tommy’s favourite pub was calling me at, I looked at my watch, half past eleven at night.

“What can I do for you Mikey?”

“I’m sorry to bother you Barb, it’s a bit embarrassing really.”

I was getting irritated; this was my first night off in two weeks and I had been hoping to fall asleep in front of the television; a hope that was fading into the distance with every passing second.

“What’s embarrassing? Come on Mikey, spit it out.”

“Your friend, Tommy, isn’t it?” My heart started racing at the mention of his name, as I wondered what on earth he had done now. “He’s been here most of the night and, well he’s had too much to drink. I wouldn’t have called you but, well, the state he’s in no taxi will take him, and he can’t stay here.”

My night on the couch shrivelled and vanished like a popped balloon.

“I’ll be about twenty minutes, can you put up with him until then?”

“Of course, and I’m really sorry Barb.”

I ended the call, grumbling under my breath as I pulled on my coat and reached for my keys. Bloody Thomas Lynley!

I hammered on the pub door until it opened and Mikey’s face appeared.

“I’m sorry Barb.”

“You said; so, where is he?”

He stood back, opening the door wider and gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb. “He’s through there, shout if you need any help.”

I wandered through the bar, stopping when I reached the table in the corner next to the fireplace. Tommy was slumped over the bench seat, yet somehow holding on to his whiskey glass. I shook my head, wondering what had happened that had caused him to try and find the meaning of life in the bottom of a bottle.

I sat beside him and shook him by the shoulder, “Sir, come on Sir, it’s time to go home.”

He raised his head, looking at me through bleary eyes.

“Barbara… beautiful Barbara,” he slurred and hiccupped, before slinging his arm around my shoulder. 

I shook my head again, trying not to laugh. “That’s right Sir, beautiful Barbara has come to take you home.”

This time he shook his head, “don’t want go home, want to go to bed, with you.” He raised a shaky hand and stroked my cheek before resting his head on my shoulder, staring at me longingly with his soulful brown eyes.

I sighed deeply whilst thanking my lucky stars that he wasn’t in his normal maudlin drunken state. I chose to ignore his statement and tried to help him to his feet.

“Come on Sir, let’s get you in the car.”

He stood unsteadily, his arm around my shoulder again. “I really love you Barbara; tried not to, but can’t, can’t stop.”

I rolled my eyes, “I love you too Sir, now come on, Mikey wants to lock up and head for his bed.”

He leant heavily on me, but somehow, we made it out to the car. I bundled him into the front seat and strapped him in, freezing momentarily as he stroked my face again.

“My beautiful Barbara.”

“Yes, yes, I’m your beautiful Barbara, and right now beautiful Barbara is rapidly approaching her last remaining nerve, so settle back and let me chauffer you home!”

“Don’t be cross with me Barbara.”

I got into the driver’s seat, put the key in the ignition and started the car. “I’m not cross Sir, just tired; it is late.”

“Good, don’t want to make you cross, love you.”

“God give me strength!” I muttered under my breath, before smiling at him sweetly, putting the car in drive, and heading off into the night.

I decided to take Tommy back to my flat, that way I wouldn’t have to deal with stairs, or grope him while trying to find his house keys. On the drive home he had drifted off to sleep which had put paid to his declarations of love.

When we reached my flat I woke him, and we made it inside without too much trouble. I led him through to the bedroom, almost dropping him on the bed, somewhat awkwardly removing his belt, shoes and jacket, before lifting his legs up and covering him with the duvet. 

As I went to leave the room he grabbed hold of my wrist. I stumbled, falling on top of him, and then holding my breath as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

“Meant what I said, want you, love you, stay.”

I extracted myself from his embrace and headed out of the room, “go to sleep Sir, I’ll see you in the morning.”

I closed the door behind me and then slumped down on the couch, distractedly running my fingers through my hair. Tommy’s declarations of love had shaken me, not because they were unwelcome; I had been in love with him for years, but because I didn’t believe he meant them. I wasn’t the type of woman that he dated and I never would be. We were friends; that had to be enough.

I curled onto my side, facing the backrest and closed my eyes tightly, willing myself to fall asleep, but not at all surprised when sleep didn’t come.

~*~

“Barbara? Are you awake?”

I rolled over to find Tommy kneeling beside my couch. I sat up, curling my feet underneath me and crossing my arms defensively. I noted that it was three in the morning, far too early for round two of drunken Tommy Lynley, but I resigned myself to dealing with him anyway.

“What’s wrong Sir?”

“I wanted to apologise.”

“No apology needed Sir, you were drunk, I didn’t take anything you said personally.”

“I meant everything that I said; the apology was for the ham-fisted way I told you. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“Oh.”

Tommy moved from the floor to the couch, sitting next to me but not crowding me.

“Is it really such a surprise that I love you, that I think you are beautiful, that I want to go to bed with you?”

“You don’t love me. There’s no way that you could love me.” My voice sounded frail and wounded to my ears.

“But Barbara, I do love you, desperately, and I have done for years; I’ve just never had the courage to tell you before now.”

“In vino veritas.”

“Well, it was whiskey not wine, but yes, the sentiment is the same. I was at the pub seeking a little Dutch courage before I came and told you how I felt.”

“The state that you were in last night, I must be really bloody scary!”

“I convinced myself that you would laugh at me and reject me. Before I knew it, I was drunk.”

I smiled at him shyly; “that’s like saying the ocean is a little wet!”

He smiled back, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

“I love you Barbara Havers; you mean everything to me. I’ve been in love with you for the longest time, and I hope that you feel the same way.”

“I do love you Tommy.” I saw his eyes widen with surprise at the use of his name, before softening with affection.

“I didn’t think you knew my name.”

“It wouldn’t have been right to use it until now.”

“Come to bed with me Barbara; I want to fall asleep with you in my arms.”

I nodded, taking his hand and following him through the flat to the bedroom. There would be time for talking later; and we did need to talk, there was so much to sort out, but right now I just wanted him to hold me.


End file.
